One night
by LilNeko
Summary: Hinata is out of the village late one night, Sashina one shot


_**AN::Okay here's the thing i'm a major Gaara chick okay love him to death...totally all for Hinata and Gaara pairings... I don't care for sasuke all that much... but after my last story my brother has made a deal with me to write 3 sasuke stories... so here's the first... Please R&R**

* * *

I haven't seen him in eight years, truthfully I had no desire to see this runaway Ninja, and yet here we are_

Hinata stood across from Sasuke under the moonlit sky, as wind gently blew. She had no intention on fighting him, but that seemed to be the only way she could get pass him.

"You've changed." He spoke with a small smirk. "You've grown up a lot since the little scared girl I once knew."

"That's what years of hard training does to a person." She stared into his black eyes. "You've somewhat changed too..."

"Somewhat?" He asked letting a full smile come across his face.

"Yeah." She half chuckled. "You've gotten stronger… A lot stronger… But you're still a jerk."

"Oh now that hurts…" His smile didn't falter. " And I'm guessing deep down inside, you're still that little weakling who can barely manage to say alive."

The words were like a knife to her. "I guess I'll have to prove you wrong." She easily slid into her gentle fist stance.

"You're not going to activate your Byakugan?" He continued to smile. "Pretty foolish."

"I'm going to make this into a fair fight."

Sasuke laughed as he looked at her. "I'm already scared."

Sasuke charged at her activating his Sharingan. But Hinata, made no move, she just stood her ground. But before Sasuke could land his punch she quickly sidestepped landing a hard blow to his ribs. Sasuke turned grabbing her arm-twisting it. Hinata only smiled, using her flexibility she twisted her body gracefully with her arm while landing another blow to his back, then one to his arm making him release hers. She stepped behind him hitting him three times on the back. She drew her hand back slamming her palm into his shoulder blade.

Hinata smiled as he fell to the ground. "Am I still weak?" she asked as he turned to face her.

"I underestimated you…" He smiled back at her. "You've completely changed." He stood up.

Hinata instantly stood back in her stance once he stood. He pulled his Katana out as her came running towards her. Hinata pulled her Kunai from its case just in time to meet his first strike. She pushed his blade from hers and slammed her palm into his abdomen.

"Ha, very good Hyuga…" Sasuke laughed throwing the blade aside.

"I told you I'd prove you wrong." She smiled back at him.

Sasuke ran at her again but before he reached her he vanished, re appearing behind her. Hinata only smiled as she quickly turned around landing sixteen quick blows ho his upper body.

"Ha-Ha, you've really gotten stronger." He laughed wiping the blood that dripped from the corner of his lips. He stood back up smiling.

"Look Sasuke…. I don't want to fight… I just want to get back to the village."

"Why?" He asked. "Who do you have waiting for you there?"

Hinata cocked her head to the side at the question. "W…What do you mean?"

"Who in there is waiting for you huh? Or is it you who's still waiting for Naruto."

Hinata clinched her fist tightly at the words Sasuke were saying. But before she could decide in her mind a response she felt a warm arm wrap around her waist. She felt herself being pulled closer to Sasuke's body and their lips meet. She realized what he was doing and tried to push away from him, but he only held on tighter.

"You have me…" He whispered into her soft lips. "You have me waiting for you out here."

"What the he…" Sasuke cut off Hinata's sentence by smashing their lips together again.

She tried to fight him but she soon felt herself loving the feeling of their lips pressed together. She relaxed herself a little wrapping her arm around his neck. She soon found herself welcoming his tongue with hers; she could feel his hands slide down ho the top of her pants. He stuck his fingertips through the top and pulled away from the kiss to pull them down. He quickly undid his and let them fall to the ground. He pushed Hinata into a tree, making her spread her legs as he lifted her. He positioned himself and slowly entered her as he kissed her soft lips.

Hinata broke the kiss to let out a soft moan that brought a smile to Sasuke. He trusted deeper inside her pressing her body roughly against the tree. He picked up his pace causing her body to rub against the rough bark, but Hinata ignored the bark rubbing against her body, and instead focused on the pleasure the missing ninja was providing her with.

Her breaths got heavier and so did his as he slammed their hips together roughly. He gripped tightly onto her thighs as he went deeper inside of her. She gripped his hair tightly as she wrapped her legs around him. She was so close to her sweet nirvana, Sasuke knew it too. He quickened his pace making Hinata cry out pure moans of ecstasy. Sasuke gave on more deep thrust releasing himself inside of her. Hinata felt his warm fluid spread deep in her womb making her cry out as she too reached her climax.

Sasuke held onto her thighs a little longer before he finally lowered her back onto the ground. He pulled his pants back up, and then helped her with hers. He knelled down kissing her lips softly before standing up and walking to his fallen Katana/ He slid it back in its case then looked back at her.

"Offer still stands." He said looking at her as she stood up. Offering her his hand

Hinata looked at his hand then down the at the hidden leaf band that lay across her neck.

"I promise you'll always be wanted with me…"

He reached behind her and untied the band letting it fall into her hands.

"You'll always have me…and I'll always have you…"

Hinata stared at the band… she closed her eyes as she let it slip through her fingers.

_In one night I fell for you…that one night was all it took for me to be yours…. Now…Now I'm kind of glad we crossed paths once again._


End file.
